Acting on Impulse part 2
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin tries to get Simon to explain why he had kissed him. MOSTLY Brotherly. Please review. Rated 'T' to be safe. cartoon version


**_Here's part 2. I hope it's good. I really don't see what's so wrong with the pairing. It's not like it being illegal stops real people from doing it everyday. But yeah, here you all go. Please, won't you review it? There's nothing really bad in it...well, read it and find out._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Alvin rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash in the bathroom. He gargled and then spit it out, wiping his mouth afterward. "Blech!" He exclaimed and went into his room. _That was completely unexpected and totally weird!_ Alvin thought as he closed his door most of the way.

What on Earth would provoke Simon to kiss him!? It didn't make any sense. Alvin was sure Simon was happy with Brittany. Hell, any guy would be. And Alvin had no doubt his relationship with Eleanor wasn't the best it could be. What the hell possessed his younger brother? Alvin sighed, now he wanted to know. He really didn't feel like asking, especially after having had it just happen. Maybe later...

**

Simon rubbed his eyes, not having moved from his spot in the kitchen. _How could I have been so stupid?! Talk about acting on impulse...And Alvin really was shocked. Hell, so was I! I can't believe I did that...I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Simon slid to the floor with a sigh, readjusting his glasses.

Now the real question was, what had made him have the impulse to kiss his older brother...? Clearly, he had some reason for doing it, right? Simon sighed, how would he look at Alvin again? How would Alvin see him? Jeez, all this for a damned impulse...Simon ran his hands through his hair and wondered how things would be for the rest of the day. Lord knows he hoped it wouldn't be awkward. But he knew, it would be...

* * *

"Alvin, help Simon in the kitchen." Dave told Alvin as he pulled on his jacket. Alvin looked up from the T.V.

"Why me? Why not Theodore?" Alvin asked. Dave grabbed his keys.

"Because, Theodore is coming with me to the store to buy groceries for dinner tonight." Dave answered as Theodore came over to him.

"Why do I have to help Simon? He can do it himself." Alvin stated, looking back at the T.V. Dave went over and took the remote, turning the T.V. off and setting the remote aside.

"Get up, and help Simon. Or I'm grounding you for a month. No phone, T.V. and no leaving the house. Understand?" Alvin's jaw fell. He scowled and went into the kitchen. Dave and Theodore left.

Simon was putting up the dishes, feeling a sudden wave of tension, he looked back and saw Alvin in the kitchen. He was leaning against the wall, glaring at the ceiling. Simon rolled his eyes and resumed what he was doing, having heard his and Dave's conversation.

"I'll do it, it's not like Dave's going to check that you helped. I can handle it." Simon told Alvin, putting up the plates. Alvin glared at Simon, still uneasy about earlier. Simon didn't have to look back to know he was glaring at him, he could feel the burning of intensity of his eyes on his back.

"I don't care about the kitchen. And I have no intention on helping you. I only left because I knew Dave's threat was for real." Alvin stated. Simon sighed and began putting up the cups.

"Well, since they left, you may as well go. I'm almost done." Simon said. Alvin moved from the wall and went over to Simon.

"I have to ask." Alvin said, helping put up the dishes, his voice softer now. Simon shook his head.

"No, you don't." He said, knowing all too well what he was about to mention.

"Yeah, I do." He grabbed the silverware and started separating them and putting them away. "Why did you-"

"Alvin please. Just forget it happened." Simon said, grabbing what was left of the dishes and putting them up.

"Forget something like that? Are you insane?" Alvin asked, looking at Simon.

"Apparently." Simon said with a sigh. "Fine. Just don't bring it up. Alright?" Simon wiped down the counters, then left when he was done.

Alvin watched him leave and sighed. He finished putting up the silverware and went to talk to Simon.

**

Simon glared as Alvin came into his room. "Your persistence is very irritating. You can never just leave things alone, can you?" Alvin sat on Simon's bed in front of him.

"I'm not the one who kissed his brother, now am I?" Alvin asked with a small smirk. Simon glared again, blushing faintly. "Exactly, I'm not. So let's ask the guy who did." Simon folded his arms. "So, Simon. Why did you-"

"Shut up, would you!?" Simon snapped. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Just stop mentioning it!" Alvin glared into his brother's eyes.

"Why'd you kiss me?" He asked anyway. Simon let out an angry breath and left his room. Alvin followed at his heels. "Simon, just answer the question." He said, making Simon turn and face him.

"Does it matter?" Simon asked. Alvin had a look that read, 'Uh, duh!' Simon shook his head, leaning against the wall. "I don't know, Alvin. OK? I really don't know. Can't you just leave it alone?" Alvin sighed.

"Simon, I can't just leave it at that. I'm gonna wonder what I did, or what you were thinking that made you kiss me. I can't leave it alone." Alvin answered. Simon looked away.

With a sigh, Simon thought back to the moment. Alvin waited patiently, seeing the wheels in his brother's mind turning. Letting his eyes focus on Alvin's, Simon knew now why he had done it.

"Simon," Alvin's voice pushed it's way into Simon's thoughts and Simon let out a breath. Turning from Alvin, Simon went downstairs. Scowling, Alvin followed. "It can't be bad or anything, right? Simon." Alvin made Simon stop halfway downstairs and glared at him. "Just tell me, would you?"

"Look, Alvin. I'm sorry for doing it. Alright?" Simon said, forcing his eyes off Alvin.

"I don't care, Simon. Just tell me why." Alvin persisted, stepping down to meet his eyes. There was concern and understanding in his eyes. Simon shook his head and continued downstairs. Alvin moved to stand in front of his brother, refusing to let him past. "This is getting annoying! Just tell me!" Alvin snapped. Simon sighed and sat down on the third to last step. Alvin sat next to him.

"Brittany and I have our ups and downs like any couple," Simon began. Alvin gave him his full attention. "But, there's something missing in it. Like a piece from what we had was removed and we can't get it back."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked, confused. Simon ran his hand through his hair, reluctant to continue. "Come on, Si. Just talk to me." Alvin said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard to explain.." Simon said, looking at him. Alvin smiled gently.

"No it's not. You just don't want to. Simon, please?" Alvin insisted gently. Simon looked down.

"It's the little things that we're missing." He said. "Like when we kiss, there's nothing felt behind it. Or when we're alone, it's awkward. It's like my interest in her is gone..." He looked at Alvin. Alvin saw slight realization dawn on Simon as he thought some more. "It's like my interest in girls altogether is gone." Alvin smiled slightly.

"Is that why you did it?" He asked. Simon looked down again.

"There's more to it, but that's the sum of it.." Simon stated. Alvin blinked.

"More to it? What's that mean?" He asked gently.

"...I'd rather leave it at that.." Simon answered. Alvin looked ahead, thinking.

"Did you _want_ to kiss me?" He asked after a minute. Simon looked at him in shock, then down again. Alvin saw the shock out of the corner of his eye.

"Why ask me that?" Simon asked in a soft voice. Alvin shrugged.

"You said your interest in girls may be gone. I just thought maybe you had an interest in me." Alvin stated, looking at Simon. Simon sat up straighter.

"That's illegal." Simon merely said. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"So is homosexual marriage, last I checked. Doesn't stop people from trying." He said with a shrug. Simon stood.

"This is getting uncomfortable." Simon said. Alvin stood as well.

"Why? If you don't have an interest in me, why should it be uncomfortable?" Alvin insisted. Simon sighed.

"Because, we're brothers." Alvin arched an eyebrow. "That's it, Alvin. We're _brothers_! If we were meant to be anything else, either you'd be a girl I'd have an interest in, or a non-related guy I'd fall for." Alvin sighed. "But you're not. You're my older brother. And need I repeat, it's _illegal_!?"

"So, I guess that means you _do_ have an interest in me." Alvin said casually, folding his arms, surprisingly not freaked out like he had been when he kissed him. Simon blushed faintly at having been tricked.

"Like it matters." Simon said, annoyed. He went upstairs, closing his bedroom door once inside. Alvin left him alone and resumed watching T.V. Dave and Theodore came home ten minutes later.

* * *

After dinner, Simon read his newest book. "Jeez, you never stop!" came Alvin's voice from his doorway. Simon shook his head in annoyance, not looking over at his brother, turning the page of his book.

"I could say the same for you. Actually, I will." Simon looked at him. "You_ never_stop." Alvin smirked and went into Simon's room completely, closing the door behind him. Simon sighed and looked back at his book. Alvin took the book from Simon and set it aside. Simon folded his arms and glared in frustration. "I hate your persistence! Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Oh, now you want me to leave you alone? Earlier you wanted me to leave the subject alone. How do you even know what I came to talk to you about?" Alvin asked, sitting in front of Simon.

"Besides what we talked about earlier, nothing else is 'shut the door' important." Simon said, rolling his eyes away from Alvin, looking out the window.

"Good point. So since you know, then bringing it up isn't important. We'll get straight to the point." Alvin made himself comfortable. "You have feelings for me-"

"Not _feelings_, Alvin! I don't have_ feelings_ for my _older brother_!" Simon cut him off, glaring and blushing. Alvin mouthed the words 'blah, blah, blah!' while rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Fine. An _interest_. Better? You have an _interest_ in me." Alvin said, waving it off with his hand.

"How can this not bother you?" Simon asked. Alvin smiled. "Does it?"

"Not really. I'm not freaked about it. I can't believe you don't see it the way I do." Alvin said simply.

"See what?" Simon asked, blinking.

"It's obvious!" Alvin chuckled. Simon sighed. "Si, you should know better than me!" Simon shrugged, shaking his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll explain it to you. You're gay." Simon's jaw fell. Alvin laughed. "You-!_ Please_ tell me you knew that!" Alvin said, laughing.

"No duh, dumb-ass!" Simon exclaimed, blushing profusely. Alvin resumed laughing. Simon scowled and sat back. "If all you came here to do is laugh, then please, get out!" Simon demanded.

Alvin's laughter calmed and went down to giggling. "Hey, cool it, smart ass! I was just giving you the 4-1-1 on your sexuality." Simon smacked him with his pillow. Alvin grabbed it. He thought over what Simon had said. "What did you mean by, 'all you came here to do'? What, you think I'd kiss you or something?" Alvin couldn't help but grin. Simon glared.

"God dammit, Alvin! That's not what I meant!" Alvin held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, I get it-"

"No! You don't! You think this is a joke! My feelings, my sexuality! You're not taking this seriously!" Simon snapped. Alvin's grin faded and he glared back at Simon.

"You really are gay. You're acting like a girl." Alvin snarled. Anger flashed through Simon's eyes and he punched Alvin in the face. Alvin turned back to face Simon, absently rubbing his jaw. "Well, you feel like a man now, Si?" He asked calmly, not mad or feeling the numb throbbing from the impact.

"Being gay doesn't make me any less of a man, Alvin!" Simon insisted. Alvin lowered his hand, his face and emotions unreadable.

"Yeah? Did you feel something needed to be proven by punching me?" Alvin asked. Simon looked down. Alvin sighed and sat next to him. "I'm not mad. And I'm sorry for teasing you." Simon nodded.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Alvin nodded. "Why can't you take this seriously?" Alvin let out a breath, massaging his jaw subconsciously. The pain was fading.

"I tried to. But you know me, I don't take things seriously sometimes." Alvin admitted.

"You took my kissing you seriously.." Simon stated. Alvin blinked and looked at him, lowering his hand.

"I did..." Alvin said, sounding surprised.

"Look, Alvin. I think I kissed you to come to terms with what I didn't know." Simon said, looking at him. "I had to see if doing that would make anything, I don't know...spark." Alvin smiled slightly.

"And did it?" He asked. Simon shrugged. "Come on Si. Did it?"

"Yeah...but I shouldn't have done it. It was an impulse." Alvin furrowed his eyebrows.

"An impulse?" He asked and thought about this. "That means, you had to have felt _something_ before you did it, Simon.." Alvin explained. "You don't get impulses unless something inspires them."

"You're right..." Simon replied and blushed. "This is insane!" Simon exclaimed with shock and disbelief. Alvin merely chuckled. "Why are you laughing?!" Simon demanded. Alvin held up his hands.

"Calm down." Alvin stated. Simon sighed. "Funny how the roles switched, huh?" Simon blinked. "Not with your circumstance. I meant on our attitudes. You're reacting more like I would. And I'm approaching it like you would."

"Great...I'm becoming you, too!?" Simon exclaimed with horror. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"You should be happy. I'm straight." Simon glared. "Besides, it's not really a bad thing. You're just in shock in a way. Realizing you're homosexual and have feelings for your brother can do that to someone..." Alvin's voice trailed off as a thoughtful look covered his face. "...well, I'm assuming so." He added.

"You keep bringing that up! I'm not all that sure I have feelings for you..it may be just a phase to get me into the thought of liking guys." Simon stated.

"Maybe so...but for now, how's that working for you?" Alvin asked calmly. Simon looked confused. "Your 'phase'. How is it working?"

"I don't know. It just started.." Simon answered. Alvin nodded. "So, you got your information. Can you go so I can finish my book?" Simon asked. Alvin shrugged and stood, handing him his book and pillow. Simon put his pillow in it's spot and leaned against it.

Alvin sat by him on the edge of his bed. "You being gay, I know doesn't change a thing. Your feelings, I'm sure that will fade with time, doesn't weird me out anymore." Simon nodded, smiling slightly. _[A.N.: I can't believe this is the first time in the whole story I made Simon smile! OMG O.o'] _Alvin stood to leave.

"Alvin.." He called gently. Alvin looked back. "Thanks for being persistent and understanding. You're making this a lot easier." Alvin smiled.

"Next up: telling Dave, Theodore, Brittany and the others." Alvin joked. Simon shifted his eyes.

"Not funny, Al." Simon stated, looking at the cover of his book. Alvin sighed and sat down again.

"Relax, it'll be fine." Simon shrugged and met Alvin's eyes. He searched Alvin's face.

"Maybe you're right." Simon said softly. Alvin noticed him lean in slightly. He tensed up, but Simon didn't notice.

_I understand. Doesn't mean I return the feeling. He should know that.._ Alvin thought. He moved back slightly, "Si..you know I'm straight." Simon sat up straighter.

"I know..I didn't meant to.." Alvin smiled and waved it off. He stood to leave. "Thanks again, Alvin." Alvin nodded. Simon opened his book to where he left off. Alvin stood there, thinking. He rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

_Ugh! What harm would it do? _"Si..." Simon looked up in time for Alvin to peck his lips softly. It was barely felt. Alvin stood up more and stepped back. Simon blinked in surprise and watched Alvin leave his room, shutting the door gently.

"Now _that_ was acting on impulse..."


End file.
